College Love
by independentHSMFAN23
Summary: Troy, Gabi, Tay, and Chad are all headed off to college. Tay and Chad have a past, and Troy and Gabi are meeting for the first time. Throw in some drama, parties, and school work, you have the perfect college experience! Will they survive it all?
1. Summary

_This is my first fan-fic. Even if you don't read my story, please read the summary and leave a review on how to improve it. Enjoy!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Troy and Gabriella are both on their way to college

_**Shows Troy packing in Albuquerque **_

_**Shows Gabby packing in New York**_

They're both on their way to Stanford University

_**Shows Troy accepting a basketball scholarship **_

_**Shows Gabriella accepting an academic scholarship**_

Troy and Gabby are used to plenty of relationships but Troy wants a fling while Gabby wants a real relationship

Troy's best friends Chad and Taylor were dating until Taylor moved to New York and they broke up

_**Shows Taylor crying as she drives away leaving Chad alone**_

Taylor and Gabriella are best friends and Taylor hasn't talked to Chad in two years

What will happen when they meet?

_**Shows Troy eyeing Gabriella while she dances**_

_**Shows Chad and Taylor eyeing each other, one wanting the other to make the first move**_

Will it have a happy ending?

_**Shows Troy and Gabby holding hands, kissing on the beach**_

_**Shows Taylor and Chad on a romantic date**_

Or will fate show them their not meant to be together?

_**Shows Gabriella handing Troy an object and both are crying**_

_**Shows Taylor on a plane back to New York **_

_**Flashes to Chad holding his head in his hands**_

_**Find out in**_

_**College Love**_


	2. New on Campus

_Okay, this is the first chapter and thanks for all who reviewed. I respect all comments, so keep reviewing. Feel free to help with ideas for next chapter!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Troy's POV**_

"Man, I can't believe we're finally in college", an 18 year old Troy said as he dropped his last bag in his dorm. He looked around the place he was going to call home for the next 4 years.

"Me either, especially at Stanford!", said Chad Danforth yelled as he fell through the door carrying five bags.

Troy and Chad were living in a two-bedroom dorm that appeared as a suite for two teenage boys. They had their own rooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a small, cozy living room. The best thing about going to college for them was: NO PARENTS!!!

After unpacking, they decided to go and check out the campus.

"Man this place looks like heaven and I know we'll be hooking up with plenty of girls tonight", said Chad.

"I know." I looked around and noticed a beautiful girl carrying a bag to her dorm. She was dressed cute yet comfortable. There aren't a lot of girls like that in Albuquerque, just girls that wear pounds of make-up and tries to hook up with you. This girl was different. Just by looking at her, I could tell I wanted her. Chad was busy rambling on about Taylor again.

"Why don't you just call her, Chad?"

" What am I supposed to say?", said Chad.

"How about, I still like you and care about you!", I said in a sarcastic tone. Of course, Chad didn't catch on. My phone was ringing and I saw it was Taylor. I couldn't answer since I was with Chad. Truth is I talk to Taylor almost everyday, but Chad doesn't know because Taylor says its too hard to talk to Chad. Boy, were they both in for the surprise of their life once they find out we all go to the same college.

"Dude, you didn't tell me they had smoothies", yelled Chad like a 5-year old.

_**Gabriella's POV**_

As I was walking towards my dorm, I noticed a blue-eyed boy staring at me. I had to admit, he was hot and had a smile to die for. He was with a boy who looked like he had a mop on his head. Taylor, my best friend, was at the dorm unpacking. The bushy-haired boy reminded me of her ex who she talked about constantly. I walked up the stairs to our dorm and saw a sign on the wall that said, Cheerleading Try-outs. I said I would try out this year. Taylor and I are great gymnasts, but since we're so busy with school work. We never have time to just have fun. That's why we were considered nerds at our school. I wanted to change that this year.

"I'm back!", I yelled.

"Hey, I just finished unpacking!", said Taylor, "Want to go check out the rest of the campus?"

Sure. We walked towards the smoothie shack and I noticed the boy I saw earlier. Taylor must have seen me staring.

"Who are you staring at, Gabs?"

When she looked where I was looking, the two boys were gone.

"No one!", I shouted.

_**Troy's POV**_

At the smoothie shack, I got a strawberry smoothie. Chad got flavors I can't even describe. I looked around and saw that girl I saw earlier. I was about to go talk to her, when I noticed who she was with, Taylor McKessie. I grabbed Chad's arm and ran towards the fountain. Along the way, Chad's smoothie fell, but it was better than him seeing Taylor.

"Man, what's your problem?", screamed Chad.

"Sorry, I was just ready to go!" I can't believe that was the best I could come up with.

"Whatever, man!", yelled Chad as he walked away.

That was close! I wonder if Taylor knows that girl well. I'll have to ask her later on. I saw Chad looking at a flyer that said there would be a party in two days.

"Dude, we're so going to this party!", screamed Chad.

Great! Another place for girls to try and hook up with me! Well, I might as well have fun before the work really starts.

"I'm up for it, man!" I yelled.

Maybe that girl would be there.

_**Gabby's POV**_

I wonder where he went so fast! Oh well, we got our smoothies(I got strawberry of course!) and walked back towards our dorm. A flyer was on our door saying their was a party on Saturday for all freshman!

"Gabs, we should get all dressed up and go!" exclaimed Taylor.

"Are you sure? I don't really know if we should" I said.

What am I thinking? I just said I wanted a change! Truth is I'm afraid of what people might think. I'm tired of being afraid and I'm stepping out of my shell!

"Please, Gabs?!" begged Taylor.

"You know what Taylor, let's go and make sure we're the hottest girls there!" I yelled.

"Yes, I can't wait!" yelled Taylor.

Maybe that guy will be there. Now I know I have to look good cause I want his attention. I don't know why, but I can't wait till this party. I'll be a whole new person come Saturday night!

Both Troy and Gabby were sitting in their dorms, hoping the other would be at the party.

_**Taylor's POV**_

_I wonder where Chad is. He's probably with some bimbo at some stupid college. I wish he would call. I really miss him!_

_**Chad's POV**_

_Wonder where Taylor is? Probably reading a book somewhere at a fancy school. She probably doesn't want anything to do with a guy like me. I mean who would want me for my personality. Girls only really wanted me at East High, so they could be in the "in-crowd". Taylor was the only girl that ever liked me for me. I wish she would call me! I want to hear her voice so bad. I miss her like crazy!_

**With those thoughts, all four teenagers dozed off. Not knowing that one weekend was going to change their whole life!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _Please review and help me out! For some reason, this chapter doesn't sound great to me!_


	3. Running Into Someone New

**_This is the 3rd chapter of College Love. Thanks for all reviews! Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of their characters._**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Gabi's POV**_

_I woke up and realized it was 6:00 in the morning. I put on a yellow tank top that said Gymnast in black and a pair of black sweat pants and decided to go for a run._

_Not many people were out at this time, so I decided to listen to my IPod and decided to let my mind wonder._

_**Troy's POV**_

_I was running 2 miles, when I saw her heading my way. The girl Taylor was hanging with. You could tell by the way she ran that she was athletic. I had the sudden urge to just go hug her. I could tell she wasn't like most girls who claimed they needed beauty sleep and wore too much make-up. She didn't wear any make-up, yet her skin was flawless. She had a great body and was beautiful. I could tell I wanted this girl. I was so busy in my thoughts, I didn't realize that the beautiful girl I was dreaming about, ran right into me._

_**Gabriella's POV**_

___I was busy running, not having a care in the world when suddenly I crashed into something. I opened my eyes and stared into a sea of blue. I couldn't believe that I ran into the guy I saw yesterday. Man, this is so embarrassing. I suddenly realized I was probably crushing this guy._

_"I am so sorry!", I whispered._

_"It's okay. I was happy someone ran into me or I would've probably missed class. Glad it was someone lighter than me", he said._

_Man, this guy had a hot body, I could tell he worked out and his hair was messy, yet so perfect. His eyes drew me in the most. I felt like I was on top of the world just looking in his eyes._

_I was brought from my train of thought when he asked me if I was okay._

_"I'm fine. I guess I just spaced out for a bit. I almost forgot, I'm Gabriella.", I said._

_"Troy", he said._

_**Troy's POV**_

_"Troy, I said. _

_Man, this girl was beautiful. She seemed like she wanted to look cute yet wanted to feel comfortable. I loved that about her. Her hair was curly, but it looked perfect. _

_"So where are you from?", I whispered. Man, I was so nervous._

_"New York, you?" she whispered right back with a giggle. Her laugh was great, I couldn't help but smile._

_"Albuquerque, New Mexico", I said. Of course she knows where Albuquerque is, she goes to Stanford!_

_Gabi's POV_

_I looked at my IPod and noticed I had to leave if I wanted to make it to class._

_"I have to go", I yelled._

_He looked confused and I realized he probably thought I didn't want to talk to him._

_"I wish I could stay and talk, but I have class in an hour!". Great save, NOT! At least it was the truth!_

_He broke out into a huge grin! Man, I could melt in that smile!_

_**Troy's POV**_

_At least I knew she didn't want to leave. Then I realized I had class in an hour, too._

_"I have to go too, but I'll see you around, right!" I hoped she would say yes!_

_"Of course!" she said, "You'll probably see me around today! I really have to go, though, see you!"_

_With that, she ran off. Gabriella! I loved that name and would think about it all day._

_I ran off, realizing I had to go get ready for class._

_**Gabi's POV**_

_I ran to our dorm and noticed that Taylor was eating some cereal. She was already ready. Taylor probably woke up after I left._

_"Hey Tay!", I yelled with a smile. I couldn't stop thinking about Troy. God, just thinking about him made me blush._

_"Hey Gabs, why are you blushing?" she asked._

_"No reason, but I have to go get ready!", I yelled while running to take a quick shower. I decided to put on my purple sweater, dark skinny legged jeans, and my khaki Uggs. I put half of my hair back with a purple clip. I put on light make-up and ran to eat a bowl of Cocoa Puffs. After I finished, Taylor was already gone. I grabbed my schedule and headed for my class with 10 minutes left._

_**Troy's POV**_

_When I got to my dorm, I noticed Chad was still sleeping. I hit him with a book and he fell out of the bed._

_"Man, what was that for?" he screamed._

_"Class starts in an hour, so you need to get ready!" I yelled right back. It felt like we were 3 years old._

_I smirked when I noticed he was holding Afro Bear. Afro Bear was a gift from Taylor on their 2 month anniversary. He named him Afro Bear because he had a big afro and the bear reminded Chad of himself. He saw what I was looking at and quickly hid it._

_"I found it and I forgot to throw it away!" He tried to cover up. Chad is a horrible liar! _

_"Yeah, right!, I screamed. I took a shower after Chad and I realized I couldn't stop thinking about Gabriella. Her flawless skin and care-free personality had me drawn to her. Man, I can't wait to see her again. _

_I put on a blue shirt that matched my eyes as some people said, some black pants, and my blue vans. Chad and I ate some Captain Crunch and we decided to leave with 5 minutes left to spare. Our classes weren't too far apart and we only had three classes today. I saw a lot of people drinking smoothies or coffee. I started to run, so I could make it to class on time. _

_**Troy and Gabi's POV**_

_I found my class and realized as soon as I stepped through this door, my high school days were over. I walked in and saw that there weren't too many people in this class. I could tell these people had different things in common. I looked around the room and found a seat. I knew I was most definitely not in high school anymore. I looked around the room and thought I saw someone familiar and my eyes widened. Boy, was this going to be an interesting year! I saw....._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**You'll have to review and wait till the next chapter to see who they saw! Hope you liked it and again thanks for all reviews. Feel free to give me any ideas and I'll be happy to fit them in my story and I won't claim the idea. All comments are helpful! I'll update within three days! Chad and Taylor will be mentioned way more in the next chapter! Please give me ideas on what the characters can wear to the party, please!**_

_**independentHSMFAN23**_


	4. Unexpected Faces

_Thanks for all reviews! Here's the next chapter! The reason I haven't written in awhile is because I know it's a new year, but there have already been two deaths in my family. I'm feeling better now and I'll be updating way more! There's a question I need help with at the bottom, so please review and enjoy!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Troy's POV_

_Man, is she gonna kill me!_

_"**Taylor, what are you doing here? I didn't know you went here!" I replied with the fakest tone I've ever used. I hope Taylor has gotten dumb, cause if not she's gonna kill me after she realizes Chad's here.**_

**_"Troy! No wonder you didn't tell me where you were going. We go to the same school! I can't believe it, how did you get into Stanford?"_**

**_Thanks, Taylor!" I replied sarcastically, "But, it was a basketball scholarship. What else would it be?"_**

**_"You know what I mean, but I'm glad you're here. You're the only other person here I know besides Gabi!" she said as she gave me a hug._**

_Just then, I thought of Gabi. The way she ran, her perfect, flaw-less olive skin, and her beautiful black hair. I barely knew the girl for one day, but yet I wanted to know everything about her. She was defintely #1 on my list of people to get to know._

_**"Troy, Troy, TROY!" Taylor yelled while snapping her fingers wildly.**_

**_"Huh, wha, what?" I said confused._**

**_"You zoned out on me, please don't tell me you're still girl-crazy! _**

_**"No, I'm not girl-crazy, I never was. I just loved when girls would act crazy around me. I'm happy I'm here, too!" **Man, Gabriella makes me crazy!_

_**"Please be seated class! I'm Professor Lopez and I'll be your Biology teacher for the semester.**_

**_"We better take our seats. I'll talk to you after class." I whispered._**

_Gabriella's POV_

_What the heck is Matt doing here? I thought he was going to Yale! I was about to panick when he looked dead into my eyes._

**_"Brie, I can't believe you're here!" He hugged me, but I didn't hug back._**

**_"Why are you here? What happened to Yale and don't pretend like we're best friends anymore" I yelled but quietly._**

_**" 1. I want to be here. 2. I turned down Yale, because I wanted to come here and 3. I know we aren't close anymore, but I want to be close again." he said. **Like he really cares! He didn't care 6 months ago. Is he trying to ruin my life?_

_**" 1, 2, and 3, I don't want you HERE!" I yelled.**_

_By now, the whole class was looking and I sat down right before the teacher came in. Why is here? He knew I was coming to Stanford and I told him to keep away from me and he totally did the opposite! If looks could kill, he would defintely be dead by now. He better steer clear of me these entire four years! Or he'll really be dead!_

_Troy's POV_

**_"That's all class! You may now leave." I headed out and waited for Taylor. _**

**_"Hey, let's go get a smoothie and catch up!" I asked and she nodded._**

**_"So, how have you been?" She asked._**

**_"Pretty good! You know everything that's happened except Alex has her first real boyfriend and that I'm majoring in Political Science." I said proudly._**

**_"You're actually okay with your 16-year old sister having her first boyfriend? Actually, you should be happy and I'm surprised. The girl has been wanting a boyfriend since the sixth grade. You just wouldn't let her have one!" She yelled while laughing._**

**_"Well, I like him cause he loves basketball and my mom said I would be grounded if I ran another boy away! What about you?"_**

**_"Well, I got an academic scholarship to go here, my best friend Gabi is my roommate, and I'm majoring in Pre-Law! Plus, John is getting married!" She yelled so loud I swear my ears were going to bust._**

_There's Gabi's sweet name again. I have to stop thinking about her or Taylor will seriously hurt me! I can't believe John got married after dating the girl for 4 years, I guess it was kinda time._

**_"Well, that's great! You must be happy you're big brother is getting married. When is the wedding?" I asked._**

**_"It's in 5 months. I'm gonna fly back home to be there for the wedding!" She asked._**

_We finally ordered our smoothies and were on our way to her dorm._

_Taylor's POV_

_As we were walking, I realized it was just like old times. Troy, Chad, and I would always talk long walks around the park to talk about our problems. I suddenly stopped, anger clearly going through my mind._

**_"Troy Alexander Bolton, I can't believe you bought CHAD Micheal Danforth here!" I yelled so loud, I think people in Washington D.C. could've heard me. "You better start talking now, or I swear I'll personally dig your grave for you!_**

**_"Fine, yes, Chad's here and I think it's time for me to GO!" I didn't have time to say anything else because he had already started running._**

_The next time I see Troy I'm gonna kill him! The only problem is the next time I see him, Chad might be there, too._

_Gabi's POV_

_Our professor finally dismissed class and I ran to our dorm as quick as I could. I looked up for a second and saw that boy, Troy, running too, but in the opposite direction. I finally got home and let the tears fall and I went to get Taylor._

**_"Taylor! Taylor! Taylor!" I felt like my life was falling apart!_**

**_"Gabi, what's wrong?" She asked with fear._**

**_"He's back! Matt wants to break my heart again!" I yelled with so much rage!_**

**_"Who's back, Gabi? Calm down and tell me. Who's Matt?" She said._**

_We haven't talked about him in so long, she's forgotten the person I hate with a great passion._

_**"Matt Brown, my ex-boyfriend, the boy who BROKE my HEART!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled sliding to the floor.**_

_Taylor realized who I was talking about and suddenly started to comfort me! This was gonna be a long school year!_

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this and my question is......._

_I'm putting Sharpay in my story. So should she be head cheerleader or head of the girl's basketball team. It goes with my future chapters. Please helpme out and please PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading!!!_


	5. Cheering Into A New Person

**_Hi guys!_**

**_This is the next chapter for College Love. I decided to let the cheerleading try-outs come before the party, so ENJOY and PLEASE REVIEW! All ideas will be included in my story, if they're good! I promise! Oh, I'm very bad at the dance routine here, but I did try._**

* * *

**Gabi's POV**

_Today was the day of the cheerleading try-outs! I knew I was good, but I was very nervous. Taylor has been acting strange since yesterday. I'm still angry about Matt, but my plan is to stay as far away from him as possible! Taylor and I decided to do a routine together. We were doing Diva by Beyonce. I didn't really feel like looking my best today, so I just put on a light blue cami and some Aero yellow and blue shorts. I put my hair in a messy bun and went to eat breakfast._

"Hi Tay! I guess great minds think alike!" Taylor was wearing the same thing as me, except it was red and white. **_(Stanford's official colors)_**

_After we ate some pancakes, we headed to the gym, so we could warm-up real quick._

"So Taylor, what's up with you? You seem quiet ever since yesterday?"

"You know my ex-boyfriend, Chad?" I nodded. "Well, he goes here. I haven't seen him yet, but his best friend is here and they would never go to different colleges." She sighed.

"Taylor, I'm so sorry! I kept telling you all about my problems, when you had problems of your own! I know how much you loved Chad!" I hugged her tightly.

"I'm fine really! It's just after all this time, he's back. I'm scared that if we do get back together, we'll end up really saying good-bye to each other. What am I thinking? Chad probably has a girlfriend, I know he won't take me back!"

"You don't know that come on, we're here!"

_When we were practicing, we noticed the basketball players were exiting the gym. Some stayed and decided to watch the try-outs. Great, even more reason to get nervous!_

**Troy's POV**

_Man, am I sweating like crazy! I feel like I'm in boot camp! Until I hear someone's voice..._

**"Okay, guys that's enough for today."**

"Man, I'm so happy practice is over!" said Chad.

"I know what you mean, I feel like a ton of bricks are weighing my legs down!" I groaned in pain.

_As we were walking, we noticed some cheerleaders come in and they started flirting with us. Man, did these girls seem pathetic! _

"Hey, are you guys are staying for the try-outs?" said some blond who was eyeing me up and down.

"No, I think we're just gonna head up t" Chad interrupted me.

"Of course we're staying! We have to see who's cheering for us this year!" He smiled. He is such a flirt!

"Fine! At least we'll be sitting down." I mumbled the last part to myself.

_There weren't that many girls there, but there were at least thirty. There were only ten open spots. Two girls were practicing and I was sure they were gonna make it._

"Okay, everyone we're ready to start! Please have a seat on the bleachers!" said the over-perky blonde.

_After a group of good girls and a group of girls who couldn't even do a cartwheel. I heard two very familliar names. This is gonna start a lot of drama!_

_"Next up, Taylor McKessie and Gabriella Montez!" said a cheerleader._

_They stood in the middle of the stage and waited for their beat._

**_Dance Routine ( No One's POV)_**

**I'ma-a diva (hey), I'ma, I'ma-a diva (hey) **  
**I'ma, I'ma-a diva (hey), I'ma, I'ma-a diva I'ma,  
I'ma-a diva (hey), I'ma, I'ma a diva I'ma,  
I'ma a diva (hey), I'ma, I'ma a di...**

They started different poses and they caught my attention right away.

**Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla,  
of a hustla, of a, of a hustla...  
Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla,  
of a hustla, of a, of a hustla...**

They did a lot of hip-hop moves with a little crumping.

**Stop the track, lemme state facts: I told you, **

They ran and did a full.

**Every radio round the world know me cause that's where I be (first!)**

**Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla**

They did a round-off and a herkie.

**Since 15 in my stilettos, been struttin in this game,  
"What's yo age?"**

They started modeling and striked different poses.

**That's the question they ask when I hit the stage  
I'm a diva, best believe her, you see how she gettin paid?;  
She ain't callin him to grade-up, don't need him, her bed's made**

They did 3 toe touches and then a back flip.

**This is a stick-up, stick-up  
(Take it to another level, no passengers on my plane...)**

**Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla,  
of a hustla, of a, of a hustla...  
Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla,  
of a hustla, of a, of a hustla...**

Taylor did a split and Gabi flipped over Taylor into a split.

The gym went crazy.

**Troy's POV**

I never knew that Gabi or Taylor could cheer or do any of the things they just did. I knew that were fit, but that was amazing. And Gabi was....WOW.

**Chad's POV**

I can't believe Taylor goes to this school. Should I talk to her? Man, she's hot! I wonder if Gabi's hair is naturally curly like that. Dang, Taylor's looking at me!

**Gabi's POV**

That felt great! That was the best performance I've ever done! I can't believe that boy, Troy, was watching me. He's hot and I didn't know he was on the basketball. Man, I hope I make the cheer team!

**Taylor's POV**

Gabi and I did a great job. Ugh, Troy is here. He won't ever stop talking about this. Wait a second...ugh! I can't believe Chad's here, too. I need to get out of this gym.

* * *

**30 minutes later.....**

**No One's POV**

The sheet that says who made it. Should be posted in about 2 minutes. OMG there it is. Let's see who made it.

**New Cheerleaders**

**----------------------------**

**Arianna Smith**

**Tiara Mitchell**

**Mary James**

**Taylor McKessie **

**Alianna Smith**

**Gabriella Montez**

**Madison Wright**

**Alison Evans**

**Patrice Edwards**

**New Co-Captain- Sarah Washington**

**Will all cheerleaders meet in the gym Monday at 5 p.m. This is a MANDANTORY meeting!**

**Gabi's POV**

I can't believe I made it! I'm so happy!

**Taylor's POV**

YES! We made it. OMG, Chad's coming over here with Troy.

"Hi Taylor!" he said lightly.

What should I say to him?

* * *

**_What should Taylor say to Chad? Will you guys please review because I'm starting to think people hate this story and I'm thinking about deleting it. PLEASE review with any comments, ideas, or concerns. PLEASE!_**


	6. New Conversations

**Hey, you guys, sorry I haven't written in awhile, but here's the next chapter! I need 5 reviews to update again! This chapter will be short, but its to build up for the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

Your aspiration is your motivation, your motivation is your belief, your  
belief is your peace, your peace is your target, your target is heaven, and life is like  
hell without it.

* * *

_Recap: _

**_Gabi's POV_**

_I can't believe I made the cheerleading squad! I'm so happy!_

**_Taylor's POV_**

_YES! We made it. OMG, Chad's coming over here with Troy._

_"Hi Taylor!" he said lightly._

_What should I say to him?_

_

* * *

_

**_Taylor's POV_**

"Hi, Chad! I didn't know you went to this school.", I said lightly._ I can't believe I, Taylor McKessie, just said that. I thought I would scream my lungs out!_

"Well, you know Troy goes here and I couldn't leave my best friend. Plus, I got a basketball schloarship here! How have you been?"

_I've been thinking about you none stop! How do you think I've been?! _"I've been great, and my best friend is here with me, too! So, I guess I'll be cheering for you?" _I'm gonna kill Troy!!!_

"Yeah, I guess so! By the way, you did great out there! I didn't know you could cheer."

_Man, after all these years, his hair still looks great! I remember that's how I fell in love with him! Did I just say I'm still in love with Chad?_

**_Chad's POV_**

_I can't believe Taylor is being so nice!_

Yeah, well, I never really liked cheerleading, but I love gymnastics! So I said why not be a cheerleader! I would've been a gymnast, but this can help me with my voice!

_I don't know why, but Taylor seems nervous! Well, of course she's nervous, she's talking to her ex-boyfriend! What am I talking about? Taylor has probably had plenty of boyfriends after me! She's so beautiful, and after all these years, I'm still in love with her._

**_Taylor's POV_**

_I can't be in love with Chad anymore! He probably has a girlfriend right now! I need to get out of here. I can't take all of this right now!_

"I better go. I'm really tired, and I need my rest. I'll talk to you later though!"

_With that said, I ran as fast as I could to my dorm! Was that Gabi talking to Troy?_

_**Chad's POV**_

_She probably wouldn't talk to me again if her life depended on it! Man, I miss her!_

_**Troy's POV**_

_Man, Gabriella is so beautiful and she's heading over here right now! Please, don't let me sound stupid!_

"Hey Gabriella, nice to see you again!" _That was the stupidest thing I ever heard in my life! God, her laugh is beautiful! Man, do I sound cheesy!_

"Hey Troy, and its nice to see you, too! Did you like the try-outs and I didn't know you could play basketball. You're really good." _Yes, I have a shot! She thinks I play good!_

_"_Thanks, and I didn't know you could cheerlead like that. You guys were definetely the best! Taylor was great, too!"

**Gabi's POV**

"Thanks, wait how do you know Taylor? I asked shocked.

"She's one of my best friends! Chad, Taylor, and I used to go to school together. By the way, Chad's my best friend."

"Wait your best friend is Taylor's ex-boyfriend!?

"Yea...." _He sounded scared a little bit. I should calm down! He's so cute when he's scared! I didn't get a chance to talk to him about Chad and Taylor because m__y phone started vibrating! It said, "1 new text message from Taylor!"_

_**Hey, Gabs could you come home? **_

"Troy, I have to go. Taylor just text me, but can I talk to you later?" I asked politely.

**Troy's POV**

_I don't want her to go already._

_"_How about I walk you to your dorm? I mean I have nothing to do!" _Man, she's gonna think I'm obsessed with her!_

_"_That'd be great. Let's go!"

_I can't believe she said yes!_

_No One's POV_

_The walk to Gabriella's dorm was mostly quiet, yet peaceful!_

_"_So Troy, don't you think its a little weird that Taylor and Chad go to the same school now, after all these years?" _Gabi asked_.

"Yea, but I'm happy they are. Maybe they'll get back together." _Troy said._

"Well, I wanna know somethings about you? What was your life like? How many siblings do you have? Do you have a girlfriend?" _She said, and she blushed when she realized what she said at the end._

_"_Whoa, Gabriella, one question at a time! My life is good. I love basketball. I've known Taylor and Chad since I was a little kid! I'm not cocky or anything, but I've been popular my whole life. I have 1 little sister who's 13. No, I don't have a girlfriend. What about you?" Troy said as quickly as possible.

"Sorry! I just wanted to know. As for me, my life is alright. I love gymnastics and reading! Stanford has always been a dream of mine. I was never really popular, but I've always had friends. I have a little brother who's 13 as well. I also don't have a boyfriend." Gabi said.

**_Troy and Gabi's POV_**

_Yes, he/she doesn't have a girlfriend/boyfriend!_

**No One's POV**

"I can't believe you don't have a boyfriend. I mean, you're beautiful!" _Did I just say that?_

"Thanks! But, what about you? Mr. Popular? You should girls falling at your feet!" _I blushed. I can't believe he just said that._

"Well, I've had plenty of girlfriends, but none of them were real. I mean, most of them just wanted me for my status."

"I know what you mean. Most of my boyfriends wanted me for my brains."

_They continued to walk and talk until they got to Gabi's dorm._

_"_Well, this my dorm. I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Yea. Wait! Maybe we should exchange numbers and talk again sometime."

"Sure, that'd be great!"

_They exchanged numbers and pictures on their phones._

**Troy's POV**

_Man, I can't believe I told her so much already!_

"Well, I guess I'll see you later! Bye. Have a good night! Tell Taylor I said hey!"

**Gabi's POV**

**"**Bye Troy. It was nice talking to you. I'll tell her." _I said while hugging him._

_I don't know why, but I had to hug Troy. At first he was shocked, but he hugged back. I pulled away, and kissed his cheek. With one final wave, I walked inside and closed the door._

**_Troy's POV_**

_"I can't believe she kissed me! I mean, it wasn't a real kiss, but when she kissed my cheek, I kinda felt sparks. I started to walk home._

**_Gabi's POV_**

_When I walked in, I noticed a lot of stuff on the floor and I was shocked. I knew something was wrong then, because Taylor would never leave all of this stuff on the floor. I walked in her room. I saw Taylor crying and eating a tub full of ice cream. I was so surprised! I've never seen Taylor so sad before. Not even during death in the family. I couldn't understand what was wrong!_

"Taylor, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Chad is what's wrong and I just realized I still love him Gabi!" She said while crying her heart out.

_I ran to her and hugged her. I let her cry. I knew Taylor loved Chad right there. This is gonna be a year full of drama and tears. I hope we can get through it!_

* * *

  
Hope you liked it! Remember, I need 5 reviews to update the next chapter! -independentHSMFAN23


	7. Knockout Wardrobe

**Quick Author's Note: I know I haven't updated in awhile, but this hasn't been the greatest year for me. I'm back though and I'll be writing way more. So here's another chapter to 'College Love'! This one won't be very long, but the next one will!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM at all, but I wish I did!**

_

* * *

_

_Gabriella's POV: I woke up the next morning very tired, but I knew I had to get up! Taylor stayed up all last night crying and saying how much she loved Chad. The party was tomorrw and we were going shopping today. Well, that's if Taylor still wants to go._

_Taylor's POV: I had the craziest dream last night. Chad and I were in this dark room and he kept asking me if I loved him. I didn't know what to say and then I heard yelling and Chad disappeared, so I closed my eyes and when I opened them Chad was dead. I think it was because I didn't say I loved him. If something really happened like that, I would want to die. I decided I was going to the party, even if Chad went, because I need to get past him and have some fun. I don't know if I'll ever really like anyone else, but I need to try._

**Taylor's POV:**

"Hi Gabs, what's up?"

"Nothing much, are you feeling okay?" She asked. She really cared about me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So what time do you wanna go shopping?"

"How about in an hour? I'll be ready by then."

"Okay, I'm going to go get ready."

**_college love college love college love college love college love college love college love college love college love college love college love college love _**

**Gabriella's POV:**

_We had been shopping for two hours and we hadn't found anything. We decided to go to this little dress shop where they sold all types of dresses. As soon, as I walked in I saw this cute little yellow dress that looked perfect for me. I decided to try it on. It was beautiful, but maybe I was just imagining things. I walked out and..._

**Taylor's POV: **

_Gabriella had decided to try on a dress, while I was looking for a dress for myself. I needed the perfect dress to make sure I would make Chad's hair straight when he looked at me, that is if he came. As I was looking around, I looked up and thought I saw something familiar. It was Troy. With Chad. I tried to hide, but Troy called my name. I'm gonna kill him._

"Hi, Taylor, what's up?"

"Nothing much, Troy." I said through clenched teeth.

"Hi Tay."

"Hey Chad."

**Troy's POV**

_I knew Taylor was gonna kill me sooner or later, but I picked later. I might as well try and get them back together. _

_"_So, are you going to the party on Saturday?"

"Yeah. Gabriella and I are going. Are you?"

_I'm really going now. Gabriella is so hot. I can't wait to see her there._

_"_Yeah, I'm going."

"Are you going Chad?" Taylor asked.

"I'm not sure, but I probably will."

_I just realized during this whole conversation, Chad was looking everywhere, but at Taylor and hadn't talked either. That's never happened before. I guess we better leave._

_"_So, Tay, we'll see you later. We have to go... get...well, I don't know, but we gotta go."

_I pulled Chad and headed as far away from that store as possible._

**_Taylor's POV:_**

_I'm so sick of Chad and Troy. I decided to look through some more dresses. Well, I guess I was really mad because I didn't hear Gabriella calling my name and I had started throwing some dresses to the floor. Mini-temper tantrum over. I turned around and..._

"WOW, Gabi, that dress looks amazing on you!" I said, more like screamed.

"You really think so?" She asked. I knew she liked it, but she felt a little insecure.

"Yes, and if you don't buy it for yourself, I'm buying it for you." I laughed.

"Okay. I'll buy it and you better be right Tay."

_She went and took the dress off and bought it. While, she was buying I saw this cute little purple dress,that went above my kness, and I decided to try it on. I walked out and Gabriella practically fell out from lack of breath._

_"_Tay, you look hot. Please, tell me you're buying that dress." She was screaming so loud, I could barely understand what she was saying.

"Well, from that reaction, hell yeah!" I ran to take off the dress and buy it.

**_Gabriella and Taylor's dresses and accesories are in my profile!_**

**Gabriella's POV:**

_We bought some accesories. Tay and I saw some gladiator boots. She got them in black and I got them in gold. We had fun shopping. We went home and decided to get some rest. I couldn't wait till tomorrow. I hope Troy is there!_

* * *

**Well, that was really a filler chapter. The party scene is next and soemthing unexpected will happen. Please review! I'll update ASAP!!! **


	8. Party Part 1: Troy and Brie

**_I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I just started high school and its in a different school system. I'm trying to go to my original school next year, so I haven't really been in the mood to write. This calms me though, so I owe it to everyone who reads this and myself to keep writng! This one won't be too long, but I'll update way more! This chapter is about the party, but Gabi and Troy's experience._**

* * *

_**Gabi's POV**_

_As me and Taylor got dressed for the party, I had butterflies in my stomach. Maybe I was showing too much skin or maybe people would think I was just a geek in disguise. Taylor looked beautiful with her hair in a simple bun. I just let mine fall in natural curls. Tay said I looked hot, and I believed her until we got to the party. There were so many cars, I couldn't believe it. I also couldn't believe what some people had on. One girl walked in with just a bra and some shorts on. A boy had on some speedos. Thankfully, there were only a few people like that. Everyone else was dressed up like me and Tay. I suddenly felt confident._

**_Troy's POV_**

_Me and Chad were heading to the party and of course, Chad took 2 hours on his hair! Who does that? Anyway, he looked the same as it did before. Chad was nervous to see, but I was so excited to see Brie. I wonder if she'll let me call her that. I liked the way that sounded. We walked in and there were plenty of hot chicks in there, but none compared to her. I saw her and I couldn't believe my eyes. She saw me and blushed. Damn, she's hot._

**_Gabi's POV_**

_Right after me and Tay arrived, we got split up. I looked around to see if I knew anyone. I saw Troy and I was shocked! How could he look any hotter than before, but it was possible. He saw me and waved. It took all my strength for me to wave back. I decided I needed to have confidence, so I decided to walk over and say hi. I had to push and squeeze, but I finally got there. The heels were not making this easy._

"Hi, Troy."

"Hey, you actually remember my name?" He asked. For some reason, I think he was more nervous than me.

"Yeah. I can't forget it Anyway, glad you came. This party sure is wilder than I imagined."

"Yeah, its actually some crazy people around her."

"This is kinda a boring conversation, isn't it?" I mumbled.

"Yeah, hey I was wondering if?" He got interrupted by some girl coming up to us. I realized it was Sarah Washington. The co-captain of the cheerleading squad.

"Hey girl, what's up?" She said.

"Nothing much, just talking." _I didn't even know her and she was talking to me like we were best friends._

"I see that, so have some fun or I'll have to ask your boyfriend over here to dance with me."

"Actually...", This time I was interrupted by Troy.

"I was just about to ask Gabi to dance actually. Will you?"

"Sure." I played along as he lead me to the dance floor. I can't believe he didn't deny being my boyfriend. Maybe he knew I just wanted a little private conversation between me and him.

**_Troy's POV_**

_I can't believe she called me Gabi's boyfriend. I liked the sound of us being together though. As we got to the floor, a song came on and I automatically knew this kinda described me and Gabriella. Gabriella didn't know that much about me, but I was kinda a bad boy._

_**You just turned eighteen a week ago  
You want to learn what you don't know  
You're grown up don't need permission  
Find out what you've been missin'**_

_Gabi started to grind and it felt so good. Her Latina skin was flawless and she looked great. As we moved to the beat, I realized she was close to perfect and I really wanted to get to know her. She seemed innocent, but she was also one of the sneaky types._

_**It took some time but now you really want to figure out  
Just what it is that all the other girls are talkin' 'bout**_

**_And it's driving you're mama crazy  
'Cause daddy's little girl is now my baby_**

_I wish she was my baby, but it probably would be a while if that happened. I had to make sure that she liked me first before I really made a move._

**_Gabi's POV_**

**_I think you're ready baby  
I think you're ready baby  
Come on and get it baby  
I think you're  
I think you're_**

**_You've always followed all the rules  
Done just what you're supposed to  
Stick the key in the ignition and light it up  
Have a taste of what it's like to be old enough  
Move your body baby let me see you work it  
Looking at you make me wanna blow a circuit_**

_I was really about to blow when I felt Troy dance even better. I loved being with him, and it felt like we were the only two people dancing in the room. _

_**And it's driving you're mama crazy  
**_

_**Well, please review. The next chapter should be up in about 4 days. I'm going to try to update before then! I better go to sleep, its like 2:30 in the morning. So, this only took me an hour.**_

_My mom and dad wouldn't believe what they saw if they saw me at this very moment. Troy would surely get some words from my was going perfect until I heard a loud thud and felt Troy being taken from my body. I suddenly felt sick. I'm going to kill Matt!!!!!_

**'Cause daddy's little girl is now my baby**

* * *

**_Well, there you have it. Please review!! The next chapter should be up in 4 days. I'll try as hard as I can to get it up before then. The name of the song is 'Daddy's Little Girl' by Jesse McCartney. Now, I need sleep. It's almost 3 in the morning. That shows you how dedicated I am! LOL!!_**


	9. Party Part 2: Chad and Tay

**Sorry, I'm late updating. Hope you enjoy though. Remember, I own nothing, except the plot of the story. All songs,characters, and anything else that seem like they belong to someone, don't belong to me. Song: Before the Storm, Jonas Brothers ft. Miley Cyrus. I noticed I've been making some typing errors, so please forgive me!**

* * *

**Tay's POV**

_When we got to the party, I was immediately separated from Gabriella. She probably was looking for Troy. If Troy was here, that meant 'he' was here and I didn't wanna face him again. I saw a lot of people drinking, but it wasn't as wild as I thought it would be. Yeah, people were still drunk and dancing like their backs would break, but it definitely wasn't the wildest party I've been to. I started to walk around and see if I saw anyone I knew. Then, I saw HIM! His hair always gave him away. He hadn't seen me yet, but when his eyes locked with mine, I knew there was nowhere to run. He began to walk over with that gorgeous smile of his._

_**I know this isn't what I wanted  
I never thought it'd come this far  
Just thinkin' back to where we started  
And how we lost all that we are.**_

"Hi, Tay. What's up?" _He said it like we were best friends or something._

"Nothing much, just hanging. How bout you?"

**_We were young and times were easy  
But I could see it's not the same  
I'm standing here but you don't see me  
I'd give it all for that to change_**

"Same here. How is school?" _I was getting sick of this small talk. He was acting like nothing ever happened between us._

"Chad, what do you want?"

"I want to talk about us. Tay, I know everything wasn't perfect, but I still love you. I know that's probably the last thing you want to hear right now at a party, but it's true. I think we could still work thngs out if we tried. I don't want to lose you."_ WOW!_

**_And I don't want to lose her  
Don't wanna let her go_**

**_I'm standing out in the rain  
I need to know if it's over  
Cause I will leave you alone_**

_I couldn't take it anymore. I walked as fast as I could into the backyard and just sat there and cried. As much as I wanted to hear that, I didn't know if I could go back down that road with Chad. I heard him call my name and felt him hold me. I let him. It felt good to feel his arms around me again. I needed him, but I didn't want to open up agin._

**_Flooded with all this pain  
Knowing that I'll never hold her_**

**_Like I did before the storm _**

**Chad's POV**

_I held Tay like I used to in high school. She felt like he same girl, the independent girl that had a strong opinion, but at times just wanted to follow, instead of lead all the time. She wanted to feel protected and I prayed to God I could protect her. If she would let me. As I held Tay, I started to cry myself. just remembering all the good and bad memories we had together._

**_With every strike of lightning_**

**_Comes a memory that lasts_**

_**Flashback**_

_As me and Tay were running the sprinklers, with the gang, I couldn't be more happier. She was beautiful and I knew life couldn't get any better. I caught up to her and spun her around. We both fell, rolling down the hill. We looked into each other's eyes, enjoying the moment. Happy to be together._

_"I love you Tay." I can't believe I just said that. I knew she wouldn't say it back. We were too young to be in love ,according to her._

_"I love you too Chad. You've changed the way I feel and think forever." She sealed it with a kiss._

_I was wrong. Life had just gotten better._

**_End of Flashback_**

**_And not a word is left unspoken  
As the thunder starts to crash  
Maybe I should give up_**

_That was the moment when everything was great, until Tay had to move. Yeah, I had made some mistakes here and there, but this had crushed my heart. I felt like God was taking the love of my life away from me._

**_Flashback_**

_I stood there and watched as everyone said goodbye to the love of my life. I loved her with all of my life, and she was just leaving. I knew I had to be strong, but all I wanted to do was break down and cry. I just prayed for strength. She was walking over to say one last goodbye. She hugged me and I held on for dear life. We kissed one last time, and it was a kiss that could bring peace to everyone around us for that moment. _

_"Bye Chad."_

_"Why do you keep saying goodbye? You'll wait for me right?"_

_"Chad, I don't think we should be together anymore. I love you, but I hate long distance relationships. Please do this for me. I can't stand the pain."_

_I looked at her with pleading eyes, but I just nodded. I didn't want my last memory with her to be an argument. After one last kiss, she was gone._

**_End of Flashback_**

**_I'm standing out in the rain  
I need to know if it's over  
Cause I will leave you alone_**

_Tay stopped crying and pushed me away gently. I suddenly felt alone and I knew what she was about to say wouldn't be good._

**_Flooded with all this pain  
Knowing that I'll never hold her  
Like I did before the storm_**

**Tay's POV**

_"Chad, you'll always be special to me, but at this point, I don't know if we can try again. I trust you, but I don't wanna get hurt. Please just leave me alone for awhile." I needed to say this._

_"Please Tay! we can make this work. I love you. He pullled me close to him and kissed me. It was so powerful and loving, but I pulled away. _

_"I can't do this. Like, I said give me space." With that said, I ran away and hoped he wouldn't run after me. I heard him call my name and I ran faster. Where the heck is Gabi? I need to get out of here. I looked to my left. OH NO!_

**_Trying to keep the lights from going out  
And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart  
We always say,  
A heart is not a whole  
Without the one who gets you through the storm_**

_I tried to call after Taylor, but I lost her in the crowd. Please don't let it be over. I couldn't find her anymore, and I just needed some rest to think this thing through. _

**_Standin' out in the rain  
Knowing that it's really over  
Please don't leave me alone.  
I'm flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that I'll never hold you  
Like I did before the storm_**

_I heard a big commotion, and I knew something was going down. I ran and caught sight of Tay. She was holding her hand to her mouth and I looked at where she was staning. I can't believe this. I ran as fast as I could to stop it before it got any worse. Troy could only take so much before he blew up!_

**__**

Like I did before,  
The storm.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it! Please review! I'll update as soon as possible. There's one more part to this party._**


	10. New Discoveries

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but this hasn't been the best year for me. Please forgive me! Here's the next chapter for College Love!**

* * *

**Gabi's POV**

_I hate Matt with a growing passion. Does he think he owns me? He breaks my heart, and then decides he wants to break any chance I have with a guy. Ugh!_

"Matt, stop! What are you doing?" I tried to stop Matt from hitting Troy, but he was too quick and Troy took a hit in the side.

"Gabi, are you seriously cheating on me with this guy?"

"I'm not dating you anymore, and you can't just go around hitting people!"

_Troy finally realized what was happening, and started to fight back. This wasn't good. Most of the people here are drunk and the rest just want to see a fight. Where the heck is Tay? I saw blood was coming from Matt's mouth and realized I better find help fast. That's when I saw Tay and Chad._

_"_Tay, don't just stand there. Help!" Tay ran over and we both grabbed Matt, while Chad grabbed Troy. We finally got them off of each other. Chad and Troy ran off. Great, there goes any chance I had with Troy.

"Matt, what the heck is wrong with you?" _I seriously don't understand him anymore._

"Gabi, what do you expect? I see you with another guy, and it makes me angry. I want you back. Please forgive me." _He actually looked sorry, but I'm not an idiot. Guys always put on a dumb look to get what they want. He hurt me a long time ago, and I'm not going to let him do it again._

_"Look Matt, I've moved on and you've moved on too. You just don't want me with anyone unless its you, but I don't wanna you anymore. Just please stay out of my life." With that, Tay and I left. I didn't wanna hear anything else he had to say._

**Troy's POV**

_How could a night that started off so good, end so bad? I really don't want deal with drama this year, especiallt from ex-boyfriends. I really like her, but Gabi is going to have to let me know Matt is out of her life for good._

_"_Chad, man, I can't believe this. Chad! Chad, what is wrong with you?" _It seemed like he was thinking about something. He's completely out of it right now._

_"_Sorry, man I hear ya. Its just me and Tay talked, and she doesn't want to get back together. I don't understand why." _Dang, I feel sorry for Chad. He really loved Tay and they were like the perfect couple, until she had to move. Chad never really looked at another girl the same._

_"Sorry man, just give her some time." _

_'I hear you man, but how much time?"_

_"To tell you the truth Chad, I have no idea."_

* * *

**_The NEXT Day..._**

**_Gabi's POV_**

_After last night, I just wanted to take a jog and clear my thoughts. Times like these I wanted to listen to Demi Lovato_

_**I've been bruised and I've been broken  
Can't believe that I put up with all this pain  
I've been used and I was choking on the promise  
I would never fall again**_

_Matt hurt me so bad, and I really began to distrust guys. I don't why I started to like Troy, but he seems different._

**I used to sing your twisted symphony  
The words that had me trapped inside your misery  
But now I know  
The reason why I couldn't breathe**

_Matt hurt me so many times, but I kept going back, because I believed I was in love. I'm tired of being kept from a real relationship, because I was hurt by one stupid boy. Maybe this time things will be different, I hope Troy will still talk to me._

**'Cause all I want is everything you're not  
So go ahead and slam the door  
'Cause you can't shut me out  
And no I don't, I don't care what you say  
'Cause all I really, all I really want  
Is everything you're not  
Everything you're not **

_Troy is everything Matt is not. I haven't even known him that long, but I feel he's different. _

_I started to jog faster and didn't know where I was going, but I just wanted to get away from everything bad. I needed to get as far away as possible. I wanted to get away from Matt, all the lies, and all the pain he caused me. I ended up by a tree, and some bikes and just cried. I was actually crying happy tears, because I finally felt like I could get past this. _

_I hope I can._

* * *

**Well, that's it. I'll update ASAP! Please review!**

_**  
**_


	11. Ice Cream Monster

**Hey guys! This is the next chapter of **_College Love!_** So please review and I hope you like it. Here you go!!**

* * *

**Gabi's POV  
**_After that run the other day, I felt like I had a brand new life. Starting today, Gabriella Montez was a different person. I hope Troy doesn't hate me or anything. Later on, I'm going to let him know Matt is no longer apart of my life. I was headed back to the dorm when I saw Chad. I hope Tay can learn to trust him again. He seems like such a nice guy. I guess I should say hey._

"Hey, you're Chad, right?" _I hope he knows who I am._

"Yeah, nice to meet you, Gabriella right? Troy's told me about you." _Oh God, I forgot they were best friends. I hope Troy told him good things._

"Yeah, I hope you didn't hear anything bad about me. Last night was kinda weird, huh?"

"Yeah, it kinda was. Troy was kinda freaked out, just to let you know, but he likes you Gabi. Is it okay if I call you that?"

"Sure, my friends call me that. Trust me, I didn't mean for that to happen, and I'm way over Matt."

"I believe you. You seem like a nice girl. Hey, is Tay okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. She's just being stubborn Taylor."

"Yeah, I miss her. Well, Gabi, I gotta get to practice. Nice talking to you." _Chad looked so hurt. I hope he's okay. He started to walk off, and I felt so bad for him._

"Hey, Chad." _He turned around, and I saw sadness in his eyes. _"Tay still likes you. She just doesn't want you guys to split up again. She's just scared. Give her some time, she'll come around." _At that very moment, I saw something in Chad's eyes that I gained that morning....hope. _

* * *

**Troy's POV  
**_I was on my way to b-ball practice. Chad had left early this morning, so he could think some things through. I was thankful for the alone time. I realized that I felt a connection with Gabriella, and I really needed to talk to her. I needed to know what was up with her and that boy. Ugh, just the thought of them together makes my blood boil. Well, I guess I'll take my anger out on the court. As I was walking in the gym, I saw the cheerleaders practicing. Well, I guess I'll try to talk to Gabriella sooner than later. _

_**After Practice...  
**Practice was really good. I was on my game today, but Chad...not so much. Coach actually told him to sit out in practice. I think he was thinking about Taylor. I don't want him to get over Tay, but at the same time, he needs to balance out b-ball and his personal life, or he could get thrown off this team. There's Gabriella. Well, I better go talk to her._

**Gabi's POV**

_God, being a cheerleader is harder than it looks. I mean I can keep up, but I never knew practice was so intense. Tay and I were leaving when I heard someone call my name. _

"Gabriella!" _It was Troy. Well, I thought I would have time before I would actually have to talk to him, but I guess it's now or never._

"Hey, Troy."

"Hey. Hey Tay."

"Hey, Troy. Gabi, I think I'm just going to go back to the dorm. I'm kinda tired." _Tay hasn't been herself ever since the party. I hope she can learn to trust Chad soon, because I feel he is the only one that can get the real Taylor back._

"Okay, Tay, I'll see you later."

"Okay. Troy, I'll talk to you later." _After Tay gave Troy a hug, she _l_eft and now, it was just me and Troy. This is kinda awkward._

"Gabi, I was wondering if we could take a walk and talk."_ Well, I'm happy he asked instead of me._

"Sure, let's go." _Troy is so sweet. He grabbed my gym bag and even held the door open for me. Please don't mess this up Gabriella. Why in the heck am I talking to myself? Well, here goes nothing._

"Troy, I'm sorry about the party. I don't know why Matt keeps intruding on my life. We were over a long time ago, and I swear to God, I don't want him back. He's so annoying, and ugh, I wish he would just go away. I didn't mean to-." _Troy started laughing. Why is he laughing?! Do I sound desperate or something? Great going Gabriella! Ugh, I'm so stupid._

"You know you're cute when you're rambling." _I blushed. "_Gabi, I get it. I just wanted to make sure you and him were over. I had a great time the other night, and I just wanted to make sure we were okay."

"Yeah, we're good. I thought Matt had scared you away from me or something. I'm happy he didn't."

"Trust me, he couldn't run me away that easily, especially from a girl as great as you." _Troy looked at me again with that cute smile of his. Oh great! I was blushing again! "_Hey, do you want to go get some ice cream?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." _He smiled at me, and I almost melted into those blue eyes. _

_Troy and I walked to get some ice cream and laughed about little things on the way. I loved the way I had only known him for a couple of weeks, yet I was still so comfortable with him. He's going to make College Life a lot easier. I learned he loved the Twilight series, and he was into all kinds of music. He also liked that new movie Avatar. I told him my favorite singers were Celine Dion and Alicia Keys. He thought it was Beyonce since I could move so well, but I told him I liked the meaning in their songs. I decided to trick him._

_"Troy, you kinda have something on your nose." He started wiping his nose, and I had to keep myself from laughing._

_"What is it? Get it off. Did I get it?"_

_"Hold on. I'll get it." I took the hand Troy had his ice cream cone in, and pushed it up, so it hit his nose. I couldn't help it anymore, I burst out laughing. He was so shocked, it made me laugh even harder._

_"Oh, Gabi. You are going to get it." Uh-oh! This couldn't be good. Troy started to chase after me._

_**Troy's POV**_

_I couldn't believe Gabriella put my ice cream in my face. When I caught her, she was getting a special visit from the tickle monster. I was happy she wasn't embarrased to be herself, and I could tell she was athletic by how fast she was runnning. I caught her and spun her around. We fell, and I started tickling her. She had the best laugh._

_"Troy, please,...stop.....tickling me."_

_"Nope, not till you say the magic words."_

_"Hahaha...NEVER!" I had to admit I liked that she was brave enough to stand up against the tickle monster. God, I haven't acted like this in so long. I liked this feeling I had with her though._

"Ok, well I guess the tickle monster will never stop."

"Okay, OKAY! I'm sorry!" _I decided to stop, now I knew that Gabi was very ticklish. _

"Well, I'm happy you decided to say you were sorry. Come on, I guess we better head back to the dorms." _I helped her up, and we started walking back to the dorm._

"I had a good time today, Troy. Hey, I was wondering if you ever ran in the morning. I mean if you do I was thinking maybe we could run together. I mean we don't have to, but**-**."

_"_You like to ramble don't you? Of course, I would like to go. How about we meet at the fountain at 6 in the morning?"

"Sure. That'd be good." We reached her dorm, and I swear I didn't want this night to end."

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Gabi. Here's your gym bag."

"Thanks. Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."_ She gave me a hug, and even though we had been running today, she smelled so good! _"Bye, Troy."

_She walked inside her dorm. God, I hope I have more days with her like this. I know nobody's perfect, but she is close to it. I better get back to my room, so I could get some sleep, before going running tomorrow. When I got home, Chad was already sleep. I took a quick shower, and got in the bed. I slowly went to sleep, thinking about a beautiful brunette._

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys liked it! I feel really bad that I haven't been able to update as much, so I think I might start doing smaller chapters, but they will come out way quicker. They won't be that small, but I feel bad not being able to get chapters up quicker. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP! Until next time,**

**independentHSMFan23**


	12. New StoryInfo on College Love

**_Hey Guys, this is a new story I have. I want to know what you think before I update the first chapter. The next chapter of 'College Love' will be up in a couple of days. I'm having a little bit of writer's block for the first time. I really have this story on my mind. If you have an idea for a title, let me know. _**

**_Summary_**

_The whole gang is out of college, living their dreams, and have settled down. Troy and Gabriella are married and have a set of twins that are 15 years old. Their daughter's name is Bella, and they have a son, Matt. Troy plays for the Lakers and Gabriella is a Pediatric Doctor. Bella is a straight A student, and loves basketball. Matt and her are sophomores in high school. Matt is the football captain, and a straight-A student._

_Chad and Taylor are married, and they have a son who is 18 named Caleb. He is a senior in high school. They also have a daughter, Caitlyn who is 16. She is best friends with Bella. She is the captain of the East High Dance team. _

_Sharpay and Zeke are both living their dreams. Sharpay is an actress, and Zeke is a professional chef. They have a son, Joshua, who is 20 years old. _

_All of them are really close, some more than others. Caitlyn has a HUGE crush on Matt, but he doesn't seem to be into committed relationships. You can also tell that chemistry is strong between Joshua and Bella, but the age difference scares Bella a little bit. It doesn't help that paparazzi is constantly following them around. Find out how all these characters deal with love, making choices, and deal with the fame at the same time._

_**I don't know why, but this story came to me out of nowhere. Please help me with a title. **_


End file.
